Sweet Crazy Love
Sweet Crazy Love is the second and title track from the repackage album Max & Match by the second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. Description The title track "Sweet Crazy Love" is a prequel to the birth of ODD EYE CIRCLE, depicting the identity of ODD EYE CIRCLE. With the spell cast by the sweet but zealous girls at the beginning of the song by saying 'Hey Boy', the music is already complete. "Sweet Crazy Love" is a track which exquisitely incorporates the chord work of an R&B song with the danceability of a pop tune to ADD charisma to sweetness. Lyrics |Kor = 니가 날 sweet move move move 움직여가 위험한 네 눈빛도 다 달콤해 니가 날 sweet move move move 움직여가 위험한 네 눈빛도 다 달콤해 lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} 존재할 것만 같은 사랑은 시작된 sweet move move move 비밀 속에 |Rom= niga nal sweet move move move umjigyeoga wiheomhan ne nunbitto da dalkomhae niga nal sweet move move move umjigyeoga wiheomhan ne nunbitto da dalkomhae lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} jonjaehal geonman gateun sarangeun shijakdoen Sweet move move move bimil soge |Eng = You, sweet move move move, move me Even your dangerous eyes taste sweet You, sweet move move move, move me Even your dangerous eyes taste sweet ( ) lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} The love that would exist in Already started, sweet move move move, in the secrets }} Gallery Behind The Scenes ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 1.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 2.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 3.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #3 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 4.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #4 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 5.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #5 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 6.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #6 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 7.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #7 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 8.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #8 ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love BTS 9.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" BTS #9 Screenshots ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love page picture.png Links Official * * * * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music Credits * Vocal Directed by: , , * Background Vocals by: , * Protools Operating by: , , * Digital Editing by: Jang Woo Yeong @ doobdoob Studio * Keyboard by: Kim Jin Hyung * Recorded by: , , @ MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio Videos Teaser= |-|Music Video= Trivia * The song was originally titled "Pillow fight". * The song was chosen as the 12th best k-pop songs of 2017 by Billboard.Billboard - The 20 Best K-pop Songs of 2017 * The original publisher was Universal Music Publishing Korea / Dock 21Publishing GL Music Publishing. * Charli Taft has also worked on "Eclipse" and "Puzzle". References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Sweet Crazy Love” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Sweet Crazy Love Category:Song Category:Title track Category:Max & Match Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry